


Finding Home

by violetslilacsandhyacinth



Series: What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Magic, Other, cat shifter Kenma, witch Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetslilacsandhyacinth/pseuds/violetslilacsandhyacinth
Summary: He jumped a little when a small voice cut through his words, “Oh, those don’t work on me, sorry.” Their voice was monotone, and Bokuto couldn’t tell if they were being serious.Bokuto looked down at the person that was still in the position that they fell in.“What?”“I can see through charms, so yours probably worked.”





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the first of a series within the same au! It's eventually gonna turn into bokuakakuroken and the series itself probably won't be chronological. If you have any questions about the au my tumblr is nevercouldhurt
> 
> Also, in this fic Bokuto and Akaashi are already in an established relationship.

Koutarou smiled to himself. It’s working! At least, he thinks it’s working. It doesn’t seem like anyone has noticed him.

He looked down at his hands. He could see them, the remnants of the colorful nail polish from Akaashi’s last visit, and the paint that stained his fingers from the piece he was working on earlier that day. The instructions said that the charm didn’t really make him  _ invisible,  _ just hard to notice. That was cool enough, but he thinks invisibility would have been cooler. (He’ll have to ask Akaashi if there’s an invisibility spell he doesn’t know about.)

Bokuto looked up and around the lit street. It was pretty late in the evening, at least around ten or eleven, so he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t see many people. He saw a couple at the corner, and a group of friends walking on the other side of the street. He noticed one of the kids looking in his direction, but their eyes just skimmed right over him and they turned back to their friends. He smiled wider, that totally meant it was working!

He spent a little more time just enjoying the warm night air, contemplating whether he wanted to stay out later, or just head home. Considering how late it was, this wasn’t the best time to test this charm, he should probably try again in the morning. He pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against, and turned the direction he need to go to get home. He started walking, but he ran into something, he must not have been paying attention. Okay, not something, someone?

Someone who he just ran into, and was knocked back hard enough that they hit the concrete with a thud that had Koutarou feeling sorry for their tailbone. They looked up at him.

Koutarou was about to apologize and help them up but, they were staring right at him! That wasn’t supposed to happen! He’s pretty sure that even if someone were to run into him, they still wouldn’t have directly seen him! The charm didn’t work…

Koutarou’s face fell, it didn’t work… He was working on it all evening. He was really excited about it, he really thought it would work.

Koutarou brought his hands up to his face, “Man, I really wanted it to work!”

Forgetting there was someone in front of him, he rambled on about the charm that he made, what it was supposed to do and how hard he worked on it. His mood was deteriorating, and quickly. He knew he was getting worked up and that if he continued like this, it wouldn’t help. He tried to remember one of the calming incantations or simple rituals that he used when Akaashi wasn't around but, he just, he really wanted it to work!

He jumped a little when a small voice cut through his words, “Oh, those don’t work on me, sorry.” Their voice was so monotone that Koutarou couldn’t tell if they were being serious.

Koutarou looked down at the person that was still in the position that they fell in. They looked nervous, about ready to run. As Koutarou kept staring at them, their eyes shot to the side, avoiding looking at him. Koutarou realized something was off about their appearance, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“What?” Koutarou’s voice was unsure. Charms were simple, but that was part of the reason that they were effective, you’d have to have a lot of natural magical affinity to have them just, not work.

“I can see through charms, so yours probably worked.”

Koutarou is distracted enough by the fact that he just happened to physically run into someone that’s powerful enough to just see through charms without any aid that he pushed aside how he was feeling. Koutarou kneeled down in front of the other, and leaned his head forward, looking at them with his eyebrows furrowed.

The other looked more nervous. Their face didn’t change much, but they leaned back minutely, and their fingers curled under their hands.

Their eyes were golden. Huge, and golden and something is off about them. Something isn’t right. Their eyes are pretty, gorgeous, Koutarou admits, but something is different. They don’t look quite, human. 

Koutarou flinches, and his own eyes go wide when he realizes what it is. Their pupils are slit, like a snake or a cat.

Koutarou quickly looked down at the rest of their body and noticed other things that he wouldn’t have expected to be there. Their nose had a blackish tinge to it, their mouth was oddly shaped, and their arms and legs seemed oddly jointed with completely different proportions, their hands and feet were a little too small for their body and their nails were tinted black, long, sharp and curved. There were also small patches of fur that seemed to center around the parts of their body that was more animal-like. Cat, definitely not snake.

As Koutarou started to get a vague sense of what exactly this person was, he noticed that the amount of fur on their body was steadily growing.

“No, wait!” Koutarou shouted, and the other recoiled, but they halted the change in their body.

Koutarou looked around, worried he might’ve attracted attention with his shout, but the road was clear. He whispered, “You shouldn’t shift out in the open, it might not be safe.”

He hadn’t heard of any magical creature related kidnappings recently, but it was always something to worry about. Magical creatures were often rare and often powerful and there were a lot of bad people that might want to take advantage of that (and depending on the type of shifter, this person could be in some very real danger).

Once it seemed like the other understood what he was saying, Koutarou smiled softly and moved his hand forward to help the person up.

They froze so suddenly and looked so incredibly frightened when Koutarou was close to touching them, it seemed as if they thought they would’ve been burned. Koutarou took his hand away immediately. It was the first he saw their expression change, and if Koutarou could help it, he never wanted them to look that way again. 

Koutarou waited, and kept himself quiet. He really didn’t want to scare the other person. He took in more of their appearance. They had black hair that ended about an inch and a half past their ears, they were pretty short, and they were barefoot? Their clothes were way too big for them, too, a worn t-shirt and a pair pants that obviously weren’t meant for them. The collar of the shirt they were wearing threatened to slip off of their shoulder. They were thin, and looked almost sickly. Koutarou thought he might have seen the edges of bruises on their chest before they adjusted their shirt collar.

Koutarou felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him. Something bad happened to this person, and he wanted to help in anyway he could. He had so many questions, he wanted to ask if they were lost, if they were homeless, if they were running away, if they were in trouble. But first he had to not scare them away.

He leaned back, giving them space. He tried to speak softly, and calmly, “You don’t have to tell me anything, but if you need a place to stay I have a bed you can use.” It was his bed, but he doesn’t mind sleeping on the couch if it means keeping this person safe.

The shifter in front of him looked at his face, then behind them, then again at his face. Their face was unreadable, but Koutarou swore that for a moment he saw their eyes soften. They nodded, slowly.

Koutarou stood. He tried to keep his voice in that same soft tone, “Can you stand?”

They nodded again, with more energy this time.

Once they stood up, Koutarou noticed that they had to hold one side of the pants they were wearing so that they wouldn’t slip down their frame. Koutarou made a note to buy them some clothes that actually fit. He might have something at his place, but the clothes he has there are either his or Akaashi’s and even though Akaashi’s a bit smaller than Koutarou, he’s definitely taller than this person.

“Let’s get out of here,” Koutarou said, and started walking once the other was at his side. He made sure to monitor his pace so that he didn’t lose the other.

They walked for a couple of blocks, and Koutarou had done well to not pry and poke with the questions that were sitting in his mind. He really wanted to know, but he reminded himself that it doesn’t matter as long he can keep them safe now. He had done well not to pry, but Koutarou realized that the both of them hadn’t even introduced themselves. He made a loud, disbelieving noise when he realized it. The other jumped, and looked at him.

“What’s your name?” Koutarou asked, looking determined.

“Uh, Kenma.” Kenma’s voice got slower and quiet as they spoke.

“I’m Bokuto!”

“Hi…” Their voice got even smaller, but it seemed like they were warming up to him.

 


End file.
